Triangle Love
by nyanchi maru
Summary: Duh gawat! Naruto disukai oleh dua cowo! Mana mereka ganteng bingit lagi! huaaa! Siapa yang harus Naruto piliih! Warning!: Shonen Ai! ,LIKE it, READ IT! DONT LIKE, DONT READ OF COURSE! Chapter 6 update!
1. Chapter 1

Triangle Love

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Pairing : SasukeNaruto slight Gaara

Warning : Sho-Ai, Krik-Krik, Type: Amuba

Maaf permisi, saya pendatang baru yang masih perlu banyak belajar. Jadi, mohon bantuannya minna-san :D

* * *

Chapter 1

Di sekolah Desa Konoha yang bernama Jyuusei High School, terdapat seorang siswa beramput pirang dan berwajah manis sedang menyalin PRnya di kelas. Di depan siswa tersebut, duduk seorang temannya yang berambut merah dan berwajah _cool_.

"Yaampun Naruto, kau ini selalu saja lupa mengerjakan PRmu. " ujar temannya Naruto yang berambut merah tersebut.

"Aku tidak lupa, Gaara… Aku memang tidak mengerti PRnya. Jadi, aku tidak mengerjakannya."

"Kan kau bisa menelponku, lalu aku bisa datang ke rumahmu untuk membantumu, Naruto." ujar Gaara.

"Iya juga ya, tidak terpikirkan olehku sih, hehehe", Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal dan mengumbar cengiran khas Naruto.

Gaara hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sambil berkata dalam hati, 'Dasar'.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Bel masuk telah berbunyi. Semua murid telah duduk rapi di masing-masing bangku mereka. Seorang guru pria bermasker, masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Siap! Berdiri! Memberi salam!." ujar tegas shikamaru yang merupakan ketua kelas.

"_Ohayou gonzaimasu! _Kakashi_ Sensei!"_. ujar lantang dan tegas para murid tersebut.

"_Ohayou._ Kalian dapat duduk kembali_", _ujar Kakashi _sensei._ Semua murid duduk kembali dengan tertib. "Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan siswa baru. Dia merupakan pindahan dari luar negri. Silahkan masuk." sambung Kakashi _Sensei_.

Seorang remaja tampan dan tinggi masuk ke dalam kelas. Gaya remaja tampan ini sangat _cool_. Sehingga, semua siswi terpana melihat remaja tampan tersebut.

"Perkenalkan dirimu nak." Perintah Kakashi _Sensei._

"_Hajimemashite. Watashi no namae wa Sasuke Uchiha desu. _Kalian bisa memanggilku Sasuke. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."_ Ujar sasuke dengan nada yang _cool._ Kemudian Sasuke membungkuk hormat.

Suasana yang penuh dengan keterpanaan para siswi kepada Sasuke sangat terasa. Dan juga, suasana keirian dari para siswa tak kalah terasa.

"Sekarang kamu duduk di sebelah Naruto. Naruto, tolong kamu bantu dia jika dia dalam kesulitan." Ujar Kakashi _Sensei._

"Baik" ujar Naruto.

Sasuke berjalan menuju bangku di sebelah Naruto. Para siswi mengikuti arah Sasuke dan tak melepaskan tatapan keterpanaan mereka.

"Hey, aku Naruto Uzumaki. _Yoroshiku."_ Ujar ramah Naruto sambil mengulurkan jabatan tangan kepada Sasuke.

"_Yoroshiku."_ Ujar Sasuke dan menjabat tangan Naruto. Kulit Naruto terasa lembut oleh Sasuke. Senyumannya yang manis dan ramah tersebut membuat Sasuke terpana. Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tatapan mata yang _gentle. _

"Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, aku bersedia untuk membantumu." Ujar Naruto. Dia mengumbarkan senyuman super ramah dan manis, sampai-sampai bola mata Naruto tenggelam tak terlihat.

Sasuke tak membalas perkataan Naruto. Sasuke terus menatap Naruto. Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dari tatapan Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Ada apa?." tanya Naruto.

"Tak ada." Jawab Sasuke. Dia pun membalikan wajahnya ke depan, memerhatikan Kakashi _Sensei_.

Naruto terheran-heran, ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia menatap Naruto hingga seperti itu? Apa ada masalah? Naruto tak tahu jawabannya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Istirahat telah tiba. Para siswi yang tergila-gila dengan ketampanan Sasuke, menggerubungi Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_ kenapa kau pindah ke sini?." Ujar siswi berambut pirang alias Ino.

"Karna pekerjaan ayahku." Ujar Sasuke dingin dan singkat .

Jujur, Sasuke sangat membenci para siswi yang genit dan centi-centil ini. Sasuke merasa _illfeel_ kepada mereka. Rasanya ingin muntah di tempat, tapi Sasuke tahu diri. Jika dia muntah di tempat, bukannya terbebas dari neraka ini, malahan makin mendapat hawa panas neraka dari kecemasan siswi-siswi tersebut.

"Lalu Sasuke, apa tipe wanita idamanmu?." Tanya siswi berambut merah muda, alias Sakura

"Hmmm..", Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia hanya berguman seolah-olah dia berpikir keras.

Di sampingnya, Naruto malah asik bercanda-canda dengan Gaara, Shikamaru dan Neiji. Tawaan-tawaan keras terdengar hingga satu ruangan kelas. Wajah Naruto sangat berseri-seri. Senyumannya yang lebar dan manis itu membuat Sasuke memerhatikan Naruto.

"Oh ya, hey Sasuke, kau mau ikut memancing tidak? Aku, Gaara, Shikamaru dan Neiji akan pergi memancing. Mumpung besok tanggal merah!" Ujar Naruto bersemangat mengajak Sasuke.

"Jam berapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Jam 10 pagi, kau bisa kan?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ya." Jawab _cool_ Sasuke

"Yosh! Berkumpul di depan gerbang sekolah ya, Sasuke!." Ujar Naruto sambil memasang wajah super cerianya. Naruto terlihat sangat manis di mata Sasuke. Sasuke merespon ucapan Naruto dengan anggukan singkatnya.

Gaara memasang wajah tak suka kepada sikap Naruto yang mengajak Sasuke. 'Kenapa harus dia?', ucap Gaara kesal dalam hati.

xxxxxxxxx

Jam pelajaran telah usai. Semua murid mulai meninggalkan kelas mereka masing-masing. Sasuke dilambai-lambaikan tangan oleh para siswi dengan genit dan centil. Selain itu, Sasuke mendapat banyak _request_ dari para siswi yang ingin pulang bersama dengan Sasuke. Tapi, Sasuke menolak _request_ tersebut sehalus mungkin.

"Ayo Naruto," ajak Gaara yang sudah siap pulang. Di belakang Gaara, Neiji dan Shikamaru juga telah menggemblok tas mereka masing-masing.

"Hm!" ujar Naruto yang mulai bangkit dari bangkunya. Ketika Naruto dan yang lainnya berada di ambang pintu, Sasuke memanggil Naruto.

"Naruto!" Teriak Sasuke untuk menghentikan Naruto sebentar.

Naruto berbalik badan, dan berkata, "Ada apa Sasuke?."

"Boleh aku minta nomor telponmu? Supaya aku bisa menghubungimu dengan mudah." Ujar Sasuke. Gaara yang mendengarnya, kembali memasang muka tak sukanya.

"Boleh," ucap Naruto. Mereka berdua saling bertukar nomor ponsel. Ketika nomor ponsel mereka sudah tepat satu sama lain, mereka berpamitan pulang.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu ya, Sasuke" ujar ramah Naruto. Tak lupa, dia juga tersenyum manis kepada Sasuke.

"Ya. Hati-hati" ucap Sasuke

"Kau juga" ucap ramah Naruto. Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto yang mulai lenyap dari kelas.

xxxxxxxxx

Di jalan, Neiji dan Shikamaru berbelok ke arah Barat, sedangkan Naruto dan Gaara berbelok ke arah Timur. Di persimpangan jalan, mereka berempat saling berpamitan.

"Naruto, kenapa kau mengajak Sasuke ikut bersama kita?" tanya Gaara yang berjalan di samping Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku ingin berteman dengannya. Hanya itu saja kok" ujar polos Naruto.

"Berteman, huh?" ujar dingin Gaara. Gaara juga menatap Naruto sinis. Naruto dibuat takut oleh tatapan Gaara.

"Ga-Gaara…" ujar terbata-bata Naruto. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya karena sangat takut terhadap tatapan sinis nan tajam itu.

"Jauhi dia, Naruto" tegas Gaara. Kini, Gaara berada tepat di depan Naruto.

"Ke-kenapa emangnya?" tanya _nervous_ Naruto.

"Aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengannya" jawab tegas tapi dingin Gaara.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kan dia baik. Lagi pula dia baru pindah dari luar negri, pasti tak banyak orang yang dia kenal di sini kan" ujar Naruto yang berusaha membela Sasuke.

"Kau baru mengenalnya. Kau juga tidak tahu dia baik atau jahat. Pokoknya, jauhi Sasuke, Naruto." Ujar Gaara yang semakin mempertegas ucapannya

"Tidak mau!" tolak Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan ucapannya," Kenapa aku harus menjauhinya?! Dia kan baru di sini! Kau jangan terlalu mengatur-ngaturku dong! Aku mau berteman dengan siapa saja, Gaara!" teriak Naruto mengomeli akan sikap Gaara yang terlalu protektif.

Gaara memang sudah bersama Naruto sejak kecil. Kedua orang tua Naruto sudah lama meninggal sejak Naruto dilahirkan. Jadi, selama ini, Naruto tinggal bersama Gaara dan Keluarganya. Gaara yang selalu berada di sisi Naruto sudah seperti saudara kandung bagi Naruto sendiri. Oleh karena itu, Gaara sangat protektif terhadap Naruto.

Gaara yang melihat Naruto marah dan kesal terhadapnya, langsung tersentak dan melunak. Dia merasa bersalah kepada Naruto. Kemudian Gaara memeluk Naruto dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Maafkan aku Naruto. Aku terlalu protektif kepadamu. Aku hanya tak mau kamu kenapa-napa" lirih bersalah Gaara .

Naruto yang mempunyai sifat mudah memaafkan ini, langsung memaafkan Gaara. Kemudian berkata lembut, "Tak apa. Aku juga tadi terlalu emosi sampai membentakmu seperti itu.."

Gaara melepaska pelukannya. Dia menatap _gentle_ nan lembut ke arah mata biru Naruto yang indah bagai lautan. Naruto tersenyum lembut kepada Gaara. Melihat senyuman lembut tersebut, Gaara ingin mencium bibir Naruto yang terlihat manis. Tapi, Gaara mengurungkan niatnya. Gaara tidak mau membuat Naruto marah lagi kepada dirinya.

Kemudian, mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan langkah mereka.

* * *

TBC

Permisiii, itu tadi ceritanya minna-san. Bagaimana? jelek ya? Aneh ya? Ngga nyambung ya? Maaf minna-san, saya masih sangat pemula. *membungkuk*

Minna-san mau review?:D

Terimakasih banyak sudah bersedia membaca cerita saya yang kelewat aneh ini:D

Salam ninja.


	2. Chapter 2

Triangle Love

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Pairing : SasukeNaruto slight Gaara

Warning : Sho-Ai, Krik-Krik, Type: Amuba

AN

ALL: Terimaka Kasih atas reviewnya minna _san_. Saya sangat terharu….hiks…hikssss…

kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani : hehehe, tatapan _gentle_ itu adalah tatapan cowok banget tapi lembut gitu. Kalo kita mendapat tatapan itu, pasti langsung _melted _ gimana gitu hihi :D

Maaf minna _san_ saya baru update lagi, UAS saya baru selesai T_T. Jadi, tolong dibukakan pintu maaf yang sebesar-besarnya…*membungkuk*

Selamat membaca! Enjoyyyy

* * *

Chapter 2

Burung-burung yang berkicau, langit dan awan yang cerah, serta angin sejuk yang membuat rambut biru dongker berkibas-kibas dengan bebasnya. Sasuke Uchiha, anak remaja berparas sangat tampan ini sedang menunggu Naruto di depan gerbang sekolah. Hari ini merupakan hari dimana Sasuke diajak oleh Naruto pergi memancing bersama.

"SASUKEEEEEE!", teriak Nauto dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto yang memanggilnya. Sasuke tidak berekspresi. Wajahnya tetap _cool_ seperti biasa. Tapi, dalam hati Sasuke berkata, 'Mampus! Manis banget dia hari ini!'.

"_Ohayou _Sasuke!" , sapa Naruto dengan penuh semangat.

"_Ohayou"_ jawab Sasuke _cool. _

"Oh ya Sasuke, hari ini cuman kami bertiga saja, Neiji tak bisa datang katanya. Dia ada acara keluarga" ujar Naruto.

"Oh" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Loh Sasuke, dimana alat pancinganmu?" tanya Shikamaru heran.

"Itu ada di bagasi mobil" jawab Sasuke.

Ketika Naruto, Shikamaru dan Gaara mengikuti arah telunjuk Sasuke, mereka semua terkejut bukan main. Sebuah mobil mewah sedang terparkir tak jauh. Cat yang berwarna hitam mengkilap, ditambah merek mobil tersebut yang membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya ingin meledak.

"Tidak mungkin…Itu kan….." ujar Shikamaru yang hampir kehabisan kata-kata.

"ROLLS ROYCE PHANTOM?!" , teriak Naruto keras. "Sasuke! Kau memiliki mobil super mewah ini?!" sambung Naruto yang semakin menaikan nadanya.

"Ya" Jawab singkat Sasuke.

"WAAAH! _SUGOOI_!" ujar Naruto. Binaran mata Naruto semakin cemerlang. Tanpa Naruto sadari, Naruto menghampiri mobil super mewah tersebut dengan ekspresi yang kelewat terpana.

Ternyata Sasuke bukanlah orang biasa. Gaara, sedari tadi dia hanya memandang Sasuke dengan perasaan tidak sukanya.

"Hey Sasuke, kau menyetir sendiri?" tanya Naruto yang kali ini memandang Sasuke.

"Ya" jawab Sasuke singkat lagi.

Naruto menunduk lalu berkata lemah, "Sasuke, ternyata…..kau…." Naruto menghentikan perkataannya, kemudian menyambungnya kembali dengan kedua tangan yang diangkat gembira, "ORANG YANG SANGAT LUAR BIASAA!"

Mata Sasuke yang tajam terbelalak lebar melihat ekspresi Naruto yang begitu manis tersebut.

xxxxxxx

Naruto, Shikamaru dan Gaara naik mobil super mewahnya Sasuke menuju tempat pemancingan. Naruto duduk di sebelah Sasuke yang sedang menyetir. Wajah Naruto berseri-seri karena senang naik mobil termewah di dunia tersebut. Sasuke juga mencuri-curi pandang untuk melihat wajah Naruto yang sangat manis .

Tiba di tempat pemancingan, Sasuke memakirkan mobilnya dengan mantap. Lalu mereka segera menyiapkan peralatan mereka masing-masing.

"Sasuke, umpan apa yang kau bawa?", tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang mengeluarkan umpannya.

"Cacing" jawab Sasuke.

"Ooooh" seru Naruto menangguk-angguk.

"Kau?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Aku juga cacing. Nih lihat, aku membawa persediaan banyak. Kalo kamu kurang, nanti kamu minta sama aku aja" ujar Naruto yang memperlihatkan sebotol cacing kepada Sasuke.

"Ya" jawab Sasuke singkat.

Di belakang Sasuke dan Naruto, Gaara memasang wajah _bad mood_. Gaara yang tidak menyukai Naruto dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke begitu tergambar jelas. Shikamaru pun mengetahui jika Gaara sedang cemburu terhadap kedekatan Naruto dan Sasuke.

xxxxxxxxxx

Satu, dua, tiga PLUNG. Masing-masing pancingan mereka di lemparkan untuk menarik ikan. Mereka berempat duduk sejajar di pinggiran danau. Tidak banyak orang yang datang, tapi keseruan memancing mereka begitu terasa.

"Sasuke, gimana rasanya tinggal di Amerika?" tanya Naruto memandang Sasuke di sebelahnya.

"Biasa aja. Tidak ada yang spesial" jawab Sasuke tanpa memandang Naruto balik.

"Yang benar? Masa sih? Amerika itu kan keren. Di sana banyak makanan yang enak juga. Terus, kota yang kamu tinggali di Amerika dimananya Sasuke?"

"Ya benar. New York" jawab Sasuke

"_Maji de?!_ New York?!" ujar Naruto yang membelakan matanya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke Sasuke.

"Ya" ujar Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"_Omae, honto ni sugoi"_ ujar Naruto yang semakin terpana. Sasuke hanya memandang Naruto _gentle_.

"Naruto, angkat pancinganmu. " ujar Gaara tiba-tiba.

Mendengar perkataan Gaara, Naruto beralih ke arah pancingannya. Ternyata, pancingan Naruto sudah terikat dengan ikan yang menarik-narik di bawah sana.

"Uughh", Naruto berusaha menarik pancingannya sekuat tenaga.

"Biar kubantu" ujar Sasuke yang sudah di belakang Naruto.

Sasuke memegang kedua tangan Naruto yang menarik pancingannya. Tubuh mereka pun juga sangat dekat. Dengan bantuan tenaga Sasuke, pancingan Naruto terangkat. Ikan yang lumayan besar didapat oleh Naruto.

"Yoshaaaa!" ujar Naruto senang. "Terimakasih ya Sasuke!" sambung Naruto yang menoleh ke arah Sasuke persis di belakangnya.

Sasuke tidak merespon. Bola mata biru Naruto saling menatap dengan mata Sasuke yang tajam nan menawan tersebut. Keheningan di antara mereka berdua juga tercipta. Jarak mereka berdua yang sangat dekat membuat jantung Naruto mulai berdebar-debar sangat cepat dan wajah Naruto memerah muda.

"Ehem!" dehem Gaara yang memanas melihat Sasuke dan Naruto.

Dengan tenangnya, Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan kembali ke tempat asalnya.

"Naruto, cepat taruh ikanmu di sini" ujar Gaara menyodorkan ember sedang ke arah Naruto.

"Ah, iya" ucap Naruto yang masih malu dan berdebar-debar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Langit yang berwarna jingga menandakan hari sudah semakin sore. Hasil tangkapan mereka berempat lumayan banyak.

"Akhirnya selesai jugaaa" ujar Naruto yang meregangkan otot-otot tangannya,

"Tapi, ikannya lumayan banyak. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Shikamaru kebingungan.

"Kau benar. Di rumah persediaan ikan sudah cukup banyak. Kulkasku tidak akan muat jika ditambah ikan-ikan ini" jawab Gaara.

"Bagaimana jika kita makan ikan ini bersama-sama?" ujar Naruto

"Hey hey hey Naruto. Kau pikir aku ini Chouji apa. Aku tidak akan sanggup dan tidak akan mau makan ikan sebanyak ini tau" ujar Shikamaru

"Itu tidak masalah, kalo kita juga mengundang yang lainnya untuk membantu menghabiskan ikan-ikan ini Shikamaru." ujar Naruto yang membela dirinya.

"Memangnya kau mau mengundang mereka dimana?" tanya Gaara.

"Di rumahku tentu saja, Gaara!" ujar Naruto bersemangat.

"Tidak bisa. Kau harus mengerjakan PRmu Naruto" tegas Gaara.

"Aaaah Gaara maah! PR di sekolah kan bisaaaa" rengek Naruto.

"Tidak boleh!. Kau ini, sudah diizinkan tinggal sendiri malah berbuat seenaknya. Seharusnya aku tidak mengizinkanmu tinggal sendiri dari awal" omel Gaara.

"Sebenarnya aku setuju dengan ide Naruto. Jarang-jarang bukan kita bisa makan besar seperti ini" ucap Shikamaru.

Sungguh Shikamaru tidak peka! Bukannya membela Gaara malah membela Naruto. Padahal Gaara ingin menghentikan kedekatan Naruto dengan Sasuke yang dari tadi pagi membuat Gaara naik darah.

"Tuh kan, Shikamaru aja setuju kok. Boleh ya Gaara, ya ya ya?" pinta Naruto meng_kitty eyes_kan kedua bola matanya.

Tak tahan melihat _kitty eyes_ Naruto, Gaara akhirnya menyetujui ide Naruto dengan berat hati.

xxxxxxxxx

Pesta makan ikan besar-besaran terlihat ramai di halaman rumah Naruto. Kepulan-kepulan asap dari ikan yang di bakar menyebar kemana-mana.

"_Ittadakimaaasu" _ujar Naruto yang hendak memasukan ikan bakar ke dalam rongga mulutnya.

"Naruto" panggil Gaara yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hmm?" ujar Naruto menoleh ke arah Gaara. Lalu Gaara mengelap sisa bumbu yang menempel di pipi Naruto dengan tisu.

"Ada sisa bumbu tadi" ujar Gaara yang baru saja selesai mengelap.

"Benarkah? Hmm, makasih Gaara!" ujar Naruto tersenyum. Kemudian kembali melanjutkan makannya lagi.

Di depan Gaara dan Naruto, Sasuke dikerubungi oleh para gadis-gadis.

"Sasuke, kau mau mencoba punyaku? Ini enak loh. Aku sendiri yang membakarnya" ujar genit Ino.

"Tidak usah Sasuke, Kau mencicipi punyaku aja. Aku telah menambahkan bumbu yang banyak tadi" ujar Sakura.

"Jangan Sasuke, Itu pasti asin" ledek Ino.

"Apa kau bilang?! Daripada milikmu, gosong!" balas Sakura yang tak mau kalah.

"Enak aja! Aku membuatnya gurih tau! Sasuke kan suka yang gurih-gurih. Bukannya banyak bumbu asin begitu" ledek Ino.

"Memangnya sejak kapan kau mengetahui selera Sasuke ha?!" ujar Sakura yang mulai men_death glare_ Ino.

"Semua orang kan tidak suka asin!" balas Ino. Mereka berdua terus-terusan berdebat di samping Sasuke. Sasuke yang berada di antara mereka berdua hanya memijit keningnya karena pusing mendengar celotehan tak penting tersebut.

Sasuke melihat ke arah Naruto dan Gaara. Gaara yang mengacak-acak rambut Naruto terlihat sangat akrab dengan Naruto. Naruto sendiri juga sangat senang berada di sisi Gaara.

Sudah tak tahan lagi dengan celotehan Ino dan Sakura dan tawaran-tawaran tak menarik dari gadis-gadis genit, Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya.

"Naruto, toilet dimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ada di dalam. Ayo aku antar" jawab Naruto dengan senang hati.

"Tak usah. Biar aku saja" uar Gaara yang mencoba untuk menahan Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa Gaara. Sasuke itu tamuku. Aku harus melayaninya dengan baik" jawab Naruto tersenyum.

Gaara tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dia membiarkan Naruto mengantar Sasuke sendirian ke dalam rumah Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Naruto, ini….." ujar Sasuke yang tidak percaya akan yang dia lihat.

"Hehehehe maaf ya berantakan" ujar Naruto yang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Baru pertama kali Sasuke melihat rumah sangat sangat berantakan seperti kapal pecah ini. Komik-komik yang dimana-mana, bantal dan guling yang tergeletak begitu saja di depan tv dan kaset-kaset _games_ yang bertebaran di lantai tak karuan. Melihat kondisi yang mengenaskan ini, Sasuke terdorong untuk membereskannya.

"Eeeh Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Naruto yang melihat Sasuke mulai mengambili komik-komiknya yang berserakan.

"Membereskan barang-barangmu tentu saja" jawab Sasuke.

"Ih tidak usah Sasuke! Sini sini!" ujar Naruto yang menarik kembali komik-komik dari tangan Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ruanganmu ini sangat berantakan. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya" jawab Sasuke yang menarik kembali komik-komik tersebut dari tangan Naruto.

"Iiiiih tidak mau Sasuke! Biarkan saja! Nanti aku bereskan kok!" balas Naruto yang mencoba meraih komik-komik dari tangan Sasuke.

"Tidak" ujar Sasuke yang meninggikan lengannya.

"Sasuke! Cepat berikan padaku!" ujar Naruto yang melompat-lompat untuk mengambil komik-komiknya tersebut.

"Tidak" ujar Sasuke teguh.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. Mundur ke belakang beberapa langkah. Lalu berlari sekecang-kencangnya dan melompat setinggi-tingginya untuk meraih komik-komiknya tersebut.

Entah Sasuke yang tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan atau Naruto yang terlalu mengerluarkan tenaga besar, mereka berdua malah sama-sama terjatuh ke lantai dalam posisi yang kurang menguntungkan.

Naruto tepat berada di atas tubuh Sasuke. Jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat. Jantung mereka mulai berdebar sangat cepat dan wajah mereka berdua juga mulai memerah.

"Gyaaa! Maaf Sasuke! Aku tidak bermaksud!" ujar Naruto yang berdiri panik. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto yang melihat Sasuke mulai bangkit.

"Ya" jawab Sasuke yang kini telah berdiri lagi di depan Naruto.

"Haaaah, syukurlah. Maaf ya Sasuke, tadi aku terlalu berlebihan mengeluarkan tenagaku" ujar Naruto menyesal.

Sasuke tidak merespon Naruto. Sasuke malah menatap Naruto _gentle. _Lalu kemudian…Sasuke menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukannya dan mencium bibir Naruto. Wajah Naruto langsung mem_blush _merah padam.

"HUAAAAAAAA!" Naruto berteriak sangat kencang ketika melepaskan ciumannya dengan Sasuke.

"Ada apa Naruto?!" tanya Gaara yang datang tergopoh-gopoh mendengar jeritan Naruto. Semua orang pun juga ikut datang tergopoh-gopoh.

"Ti-tidak ada kok! Haha! Ta-tadi ada…..ada…..kecoa! Iya! Ada kecoa!" ujar Naruto yang menyembunyikan hal tersebut.

Gaara mengkerutkan alisnya. Bingung. Kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba menjerit keras seperti itu hanya karena kecoa?. Lalu, wajah Naruto juga memerah padam. Apa jangan-jangan….

"Naruto, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Gaara tegas.

"Tidak ada! Tidak adaaa!" elak Naruto yang mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya. Naruto harus menyembunyikan kejadian mengejutkan tadi kepada Gaara. Jika Gaara sampai tahu Naruto baru saja dicium oleh Sasuke, Gaara pasti akan menghajar Sasuke saat ini juga.

"Jangan bohong kau, Naruto!"

"Sungguh!" bela Naruto

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Gaara yang mensiniskan ucapannya.

"Tidak ada" jawab Sasuke santai nan cuek.

Gaara menyipitkan matanya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menatap Gaara dingin. Gaara merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

"Terimakasih atas toiletnya" ujar Sasuke bohong yang berjalan melewati mereka berdua begitu saja.

"Y-ya sama-samaaa" jawab Naruto yang berusaha untuk tidak terbata-bata.

'Aneh' ujar Gaara dalam hati.

xxxxxxxxx

Pesta makan ikan besar-besaran telah usai. Semua orang telah kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Hanya tinggal Gaara yang membantu Naruto membereskan barang-barang.

"Naruto, tadi apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menjerit keras seperti itu?" tanya Gaara yang masih mencurigai Naruto.

"He? O-ooh itu, kan sudah kubilang, ada kecoa" jawab Naruto yang berusaha untuk tidak mem_blush_ merah padam lagi.

"Naruto aku sangat tau dimana saat kau berbohong dan tidak. Sekarang cepat beritahu aku, atau aku akan marah padamu" ancam Gaara.

"Sungguuuh Gaaraaa. Tidak ada apa-apa kook!" bela Naruto sekuat tenaga. Tetapi, Gaara malah menyipitkan matanya ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang sudah panik dan takut ketahuan, mengusir Gaara pulang segera.

"Ah lihat sudah malam. Sudah pulang sana. Sisanya biar aku saja sendiri" ujaar Naruto yang mendorong Gaara untuk keluar dari halaman rumahnya.

"Tu-tunggu Naruto! Hey!"

"Sudaaah, pulang sana pulang. Besok nanti kau kesiangan." Ujar Naruto

"Naruto!" ujar Gaara yag membalikan badannya ke arah Naruto. Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tanda mengusir Gaara.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu" ujar Gaara mengalah. Sebenarnya Gaara masih ingin mengintrogasi Naruto. Tapi, Gaara tidak mau membuat Naruto marah karena Naruto tidak suka diintrogasi macam-macam.

Gaara mencium kening Naruto dengan lembut.

"_Oyasuminasai _Gaara" ujar Naruto yang tersenyum lembut.

"_Oyasumi"_ balas Gaara. Kemudian Gaara pergi melangkah meninggalkan Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Di tempat tidur Naruto terbaring lelah. Hari ini benar-benar sangat melelahkan. Dan…_BLUSH_ Naruto kembali mengingat Sasuke yang menciumnya tadi.

"AKU TIDAK MAU SEKOLAH BESOOOOOOK!" teriak Naruto.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Triangle Love

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Pairing :SasukeNaruto slight Gaara

Warning :Sho-Ai, Krik-Krik, Type: Amuba

AN

ALL: Terima Kasih atas reviewnya minna _san_. Saya sangat berterimakasih. Maaf, tidak bisa saya sebutkan satu-satu . Maaf juga kelamaan...tidur saya kelewat sering hehehe

Langsung aja, Enjoyy!

* * *

Chapter 3

At Morning  
xxxxxxxxxxxx

Di kelas, Naruto terus-terus dipandang heran oleh Gaara karena Naruto memakai topeng rubah

"Kau kenapa pake-pake topeng begitu?" tanya heran Gaara

"Aku mau _cosplay_" ujar Naruto berbohong.

Padahal di balik topeng itu, wajah Naruto merah padam.

"Kalo mau boong itu logika pake. Mana ada orang mau _cosplay _hari ini, hari ini tidak ada festifal dimanapun" ujar Gaara

"Benaran kok! Aku mau belajar _cosplay_! Sekalian aku mau ikut-ikutan Tobi _san_" ujar Naruto

"Pulang sekolah kau kuantar ke rumah sakit. Otakmu perlu dioperasi" ujar Gaara

"Iiiih! Dibilang aku nggak bohong!"omel Naruto

"Kyaaa! Sasuke! Wajahmu kenapa babak belur begituuu!" teriak histeris para siswi melihat Sasuke masuk membawa wajah babak belur

Seluruh kelas langsung menaruh pandangan pada Sasuke. Naruto terkejut

'Wajahnya kok bisa babak belur gitu?! Kemarin dia baik-baik aja deh" ujar Naruto terkejut

Sasuke duduk dengan cueknya. Wajah Sasuke terlihat kesal. Naruto ingin menghampirinya tapi mengurungkan niat, karena para siswi sedang menggerubungi Sasuke. Naruto bisa dilempar keluar jika Naruto mengganggu para siswi tersebut

Shikamaru datang bersama Neiji dan Kiba.

"Lah, kau kenapa Sasuke? Itu muka bengep gitu" tanya Kiba

"Jatuh" ujar cuek Sasuke

"Jatuh bisa bengep? Keren" ujar Kiba agak meledek

Sasuke melihat Kiba kesal, Kiba langsung ngibrit menjauh dari Sasuke. Shikamaru dan Neiji mengeluarkan _sweatdrop_

"Lah ini lagi, kenapa topeng rubah dipake?" tanya Kiba sambil menaruh tasnya

"_Cosplay_" ujar Naruto berbohong lagi

"Ha? Kau gila? Obatmu abis?" tanya Kiba sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya

"Tidak! Sembarangan kau! Aku memang berlatih _cosplay_!"sembur Naruto

Kiba makin meninggikan sebelah alisnya

"Naruto copot. Di kelas dilarang memakai benda lain selain jam tangan" perintah Shikamaru, sang ketua kelas

"Tidak. Aku tak akan melepasnya" tolak Naruto

"Lepas Naruto. Kakashi _Sensei _nanti ikut-ikutan menghukumku" ujar Shikamaru

"Tidak mau! Aku akan terus pake sampai rumah!" teguh Naruto

"Jangan buat diriku repot kau Naruto. Aku mau langsung pulang, mau tidur" ujar Shikamaru

"Tidak mau! Tidak! Tidak!" teguh Naruto

"Serahkan padaku kawan" ujar Kiba sambil menempelkan telapak tangan Kiba ke pundak Shikamaru

Kemudian...

"Lepas! Apa-apaan kau! Jangan ganggu aku Kiba!"omel Naruto sambil mempertahakan topengnya yang dipaksa lepas oleh Kiba

"Makanya lepas! Ini kelas bukan arena festifal! Janga ngaco Naruto!" omel Kiba balik terus-terusan memaksa melepaskan topeng rubah Naruto

"Tidak mau! Aku mau merasakan gimana jadi Tobi _san_!" omel Naruto lagi

"Jangan bodoh! Kau makan apa tadi pagi?! Lepas Naruto! Urrggghhh!"Kiba makin memaksa

"Tidak! Tidak Tidak! Tidaaakkk!"Naruto semakin mempertahankan

"Hey kalian bertiga! Cepat bantu aku! Jangan cuman nonton gitu!"omel Kiba sambil memaksa lepas topeng Naruto

"Males" ujar cuek Shikamaru

"Berjuanglah" ujar cuek Gaara

"Tuhan ada di pihakmu" ujar santai Neiji

"KALIAN INI SEBENARNYA MENDUKUNG SIAPAAAA?!" Kiba emosi

xxxxxxxxxxx

Keributan Kiba dan Naruto dicuekin oleh Sasuke. Sasuke tampak asik dalam pikiran siswa yang mengajak Sasuke bicara dicuekin ada satupun yang dilirik maupun direspon.

Bel masuk berbunyi. Semua siswa seperti biasa memberi salam pada Kakashi _Sensei_. Melihat Naruto memakai topeng di kelas, Kakashi _Sensei _menegur Naruto

"Naruto apa-apaan kau. Lepas topeng, ini di kelas, bukan di rumah" ujar Kakashi _Sensei_

"Tidak mau! Kakashi _Sensei _aja pake-pake masker, kenapa aku tidak boleh pake topeng? Tobi _san _juga beginikan?" ujar Naruto seenak jidatnya

'Berani!'gumam serempak para murid di kelas

"Ooh begitu ya. Naruto,Shikamaru, pulang sekolah kalian ke ruanganku! Kalian akan kuhukum menulis permohonan maaf sebanyak seribu kata!" tegas Kakashi _Sensei_

"Haaaa?! Kenapa harus dihukuuuum?! Kan ini wajaaar! Kakashi _Sensei _curang!"suara Naruto membludak kelas ke seluruh ruangan

"2000 kata"

"Apa?! Kakashi _Sensei _kira-kira napa!"omel Naruto

"3000 kata"

"Kakashi _Senseeiiiii_!"

DUAK! Naruto dilempar buku oleh Shikamaru sambil berkata, "MAKANYA JANGAN PROTES TERUS!" Shikamaru emosi

xxxxxxxx

Istirahat, Sasuke memilih menyendiri di atap sekolah. Pandangannya lurus ke depan. Jelas terlihat Sasuke sedang kesal

Tanpa disadari, Naruto menghampiri Sasuke dan berdiri menghadap di samping Sasuke

"Ada apa?" tanya cuek Sasuke yang menyadari kehadiran Naruto tapi Sasuke terus fokus ke depan

"Hmmm...Sasuke...aku mau nanya..." ujar Naruto gugup

"Apa?" tanya cuek Sasuke masih posisi tetap

"_Etto_...kemarin...hmm...kenapa kau...menciumku" tanya Naruto.

Di balik topeng, Naruto sudah seperti kembaran baju merah

"Kenapa kau memakai topeng?" tanya cuek Sasuke masih posisi tetap

Wajah Naruto makin panas karena malu dan merah tak karuan

"I-itu...kan su-sudah kubilang..._cosplay_" ujar Naruto terbata-bata sambil menundukan kepala

"Terbawa suasana" ujar cuek Sasuke masih posisi tetap

"He?" Naruto mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Sasuke

"Jangan salah paham. Aku hanya terbawa suasana" ujar cuek Sasuke masih posisi tetap

"Ooh gitu ya" ujar Naruto menundukan kepala

'Kok aku kecewa ya? Bukannya ini bagus? Berarti Sasuke nggak berniat apa-apa kan? Tapi kok mengetahuinya dadaku sakit ya?' gumam Naruto dalam hati. Tanpa Naruto sadari, ekspresi Naruto sedih nan kecewa

"Aku ingin sendiri. Pergilah" ujar cuek Sasuke masih posisi tetap

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Sasuke

'Dia...kenapa ya...' gumam sedih Naruto dalam hati

"Maaf mengganggu" lirih bersalah Naruto

Naruto pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dengan perasaan sedih sekaligus kecewa

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto berjalan lemas. Secara perlahan Naruto melepas topengnya

'Dia kenapa ya? Aku kenapa ya? Melihat Sasuke seperti itu dan mendengar ucapannya tadi, aku merasa perasaan aneh. Rasanya sama ketika aku bertengkar dengan Gaara, ah tidak, masih sakitan ini malah' gumam Naruto sedih sekaligus bingung

Saat akan melewati toilet pria, Naruto dibekap mulutnya dan ditarik ke dalam

"Gaara?!" ujar Naruto terkejut ternyata yang membekap dan menarik Naruto ke toilet adalah Gaara

"Bagaimana kalian bisa berciuman?" tanya serius Gaara

Naruto terkejut

"Ka—kau bicara apa?" tanya Naruto terbata-bata

"Aku mendengar percakapanmu. Katakan padaku, alur cerita kalian bisa berciuman?" tanya serius Gaara

"Ka-kau salah dengar kali. Mu—mungkin orang lain" ujar Naruto semakin terbata-bata , wajah Naruto semakin merah, dan juga Naruto panik

"Jangan ngeles. Aku mengikutimu dan kau bertemu Sasuke di atap kan? Aku mendengar semuanya. Katakan padaku atau aku tidak akan pernah mau melihatmu lagi" Gaara semakin serius dan seram

Naruto ketakutan. Gaara sepertinya marah. Naruto tidak punya pilihan lain, karena Naruto tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain Gaara.

Naruto menceritakan alurnya

"Gitu, tadi aku tanya katanya itu hanya terbawa suasana kok. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir" ujar Naruto menundukan kepala. Nada Naruto juga terlihat sedih nan kecewa

"Kau menyukai itu?" tanya serius Gaara

"A—apa kau! Mana mungkin aku menyukainya bodoh!" sembur Naruto. Wajah Naruto semakin memerah

"Lalu kenapa kau pakai topeng? Kenapa wajahmu merah?" tanya serius Gaara

"I—itu...itu..." Naruto memalingkan pandangannya

"Kau suka dia?" tanya dingin Gaara

"Sudah cukup! Kenapa kau itu selalu menuduhku! Jika kau tidak tau apapun tentang perasaanku jangan berani-beraninya kau mengomentariku!" omel Naruto

Gaara tersentak lalu memeluk Naruto

"Maaf, aku berlebihan. sebenarnya...aku menyukaimu" ujar Gaara

Naruto terkejut

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan! Hentikan bermain Gaara! Aku sedang kesal!" omel Naruto dalam pelukannya Gaara

"Aku serius" Gaara melepas pelukannya. "Aku menyukaimu, aku sudah lama menyukaimu. Dulu waktu SD aku sedih kehilangan anjingku, lalu kau menghiburku. Disaat itulah aku mulai menyukaimu" jelas Gaara

Naruto diem. Naruto nggak bisa percaya, tapi ini baru aja Naruto dengar. Gaara menyatakan perasaannya. Gaara kembali memeluk Naruto

"Aku tau kau hanya menganggapku sebagai keluarga. Tapi aku lebih. Aku ingin kau jadi milikku. Aku tau, ini sulit bagimu. Tapi, aku akan terus berusaha sampai kau menganggapku sebagai kekasihmu" ujar Gaara

'SMA ribet. Menjadi dewasa ribet' gerutu Naruto dalam hati

At Evening  
==============================

Pulang sekolah, Naruto dan Shikamaru masih menulis hukumannya. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Gaara mengadakan pertemuan di atap sekolah

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya dingin Sasuke

"Kenapa kau mencium Naruto? Kau bukanlah tipe yang mudah suka dengan orang dalam waktu singkat" tanya dingin Gaara

"_Omae ni kankenai_" ujar dingin Sasuke

"_Kisama_, jauhi Naruto. Jangan dekati dia, dia tidak tahu apapun!" ujar judes Gaara

"Kubilang bukan urusanmu. Oh, atau kau menyukainya? Kau takut kehilangan?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum _smirk_

"Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?" tanya serius nan dingin Gaara

"Kau mau tahu? Aku ingin kau hancur ditanganku" ujar dingin Sasuke

"Jika memang begitu, kenapa tak kau langsung saja tentukan tanggalnya. Aku tau kau punya maksud tertentu sama Naruto. Katakan yang benar, apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?" tanya dingin Gaara

"Aku berpikir untuk mengalahkan seseorang, aku harus bisa menjadi dirinya. jika kau mau Naruto tidak kenapa-napa teruslah bermain denganku, Gaara" ujar dingin Sasuke sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan Gaara

Gaara mensiniskan pandangannya melihat Sasuke yang pergi begitu saja.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Di rumah Naruto, Gaara mampir karena takut akan omongan Sasuke tadi pas di atap sekolah

"Heeee? Aku tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan Sasukeee?!" keluh Naruto yang diminta untuk menjauh dari Sasuke

"Ya, dia orang berbahaya. Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya" larang Gaara

"Tidak mau! Kau ini! Kan sudah kubilang dia itu baik! Temannya masih sedikit karena pindahan dari Amerika! Kenapa tetap egois sih!" omel Naruto

"Dia memang pindahan dari Amerika, tapi dia itu belum tentu pernah tinggal di sini" ujar Gaara

"Jangan curiga sama orang sampe segitunya! Itu lebay! Kenapa kau itu benci banget sama Sasuke?! Kau nggak pernah kayak gini dulu!" omel Naruto

"Apa boleh buat" gumam Gaara. "Aku sebenarnya sudah mengenalnya sejak umur 13 tahun dan kami adalah musuh bebuyutan" ujar Gaara

Naruto terkejut mendengar ucapan Gaara

* * *

Kira-kira kenapa ya? Kok bisa begitu? Sebenarnya apa hubungan Sasuke dan Gaara? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? TBC :D

Terimakasih sudah bersedia tetap mau membacanya :D. Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya *membungkuk*


	4. Chapter 4

Triangle Love

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Pairing : SasukeNaruto slight Gaara

Warning : Sho-Ai, Krik-Krik, Type: Amuba

Maaf baru update lagi, jujur saya harus menyelesaikan fanfic pesanan teman saya yang udah lama dipesan, jadi mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya:(

hanazawa kay: Itu ada dipenjelasan chap berikutnya _senpai_ :D

mifta cinya: _Senpai,_ Naruto saudara angkat Gaara._. Kalo masalah Sasuke suka memanfaatkan Naruto ada di chap berikutnya:D

Beneran terimakasih banyak yang sudah mau me_review_ cerita saya yang ancur ini:D *membungkuk*

Enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 4

"Aku sebenarnya sudah mengenalnya sejak umur 13 tahun dan kami adalah musuh bebuyutan" ujar Gaara

"Ha?"

"Kau masih ingat kan Geng Orochimaru yang menyerang Geng Konoha setahun yang lalu?" tanya Gaara

"Tentu saja! Geng Orochimaru itu suka membuat masalah dengan Geng Konoha!" ujar kesal Naruto

"Sasuke itu ketua dari Geng Orochimaru" ujar serius Gaara

"Apa?!" ujar terkejut Naruto

"Aku dan Sasuke selalu bertarung satu sama lain dan selalu seri hasilnya. Pertarungan terakhir kami di liburan kemarin. Sasuke ingin mengalahkanku dengan menggunakan dirimu" ujar Gaara

"Tapi kenapa aku nggak tau kalo Sasuke itu ketua Geng Orochimaru?!" desak Naruto

"Tidak hanya kau, tapi semua orang. Aku tidak tau apa alasan Sasuke menyembunyikan dirinya. Yang aku yakin hanya satu, kau sedang dimanfaatkan oleh Sasuke" ujar serius Gaara

Naruto diam. Dia menundukan kepalanya. Otaknya buyar.

Gaara memegang bahu Naruto

"Naruto, Sasuke menciummu itu adalah jebakannya. Kebaikan Sasuke padamu itu hanyalah akting. Aku tau siapa Sasuke sebenarnya. Mulai besok, jangan pernah berbicara padanya lagi" ujar Gaara

"Gaara, aku mau istirahat. Tolong kau pulanglah" gumam pelan Naruto dalam tundukan kepalanya

Gaara diam. Dia simak-simak memperhatikan Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaara sudah pulang. Naruto duduk suram di samping ranjangnya. Sasuke yang ternyata Ketua Geng Orochimaru serasa mimpi bagi Naruto. Kebaikannya, ciumannya, selama ini hanyalah akting belaka.

Naruto mengambil ponsel di samping bantalnya. Dia memanggil Shikamaru

"Halo Shikamaru?. Bisa kita berbicara sekarang?. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu. Hari ini, datanglah ke rumahku. Ya, aku tunggu"

Naruto menutup ponselnya. Dia melempar asal ponselnya ke kasur.

"Sebaiknya aku mandi dulu" gumam Naruto sambil beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah ke kamar mandi

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rumah tradisional jepang yang panjang dengan halaman yang luas, cowok tampan sedang meninju sansak dengan perasaan kesal di sebuah ruangan. Dia bertelanjang dada dengan celana training.

BUK

BUK

BUK

Cowok itu meninju sansak penuh dengan amarah.

"Hah...hah..." cowok itu terengah-engah nafasnya karena dia mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya.

"Hari ini kau bersemangat ya, Sasuke" ujar seorang bapak-bapak alias Orochimaru

"Aku gagal" gumam Sasuke tanpa melihat Orochimaru

"Gagal apa?" tanya Orochimaru

"Aku gagal mengalahkan kakakku" gumam Sasuke

"Fuh. Jangan terburu-buru. Lakukan saja semuanya tahap demi tahap" ujar _smirk_ khas Orochimaru

Sasuke diam. Kemudian Sasuke kembali memukuli sansaknya lagi.

"Sasukeeeeee!" ujar Karin yang tiba-tiba datang dan langsung memeluk Sasuke dari belakang

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya dingin Sasuke

"Aaaaah...jangan dingin gitu kenapa" rengek Karin yang membentuk bibir angka 3

"Lepas, aku mau latihan" ujar dingin Sasuke

"Kau ini selalu aja dingin padaku! Menyebalkan!" gerutu Karin dalam bentuk bibir angka 3

"Karin jangan dekat-dekat dengan dia. Dia itu abnormal" ujar Kabuto dengan muka tanpa dosa yang entah sejak kapan bersandar di tembok samping Orochimaru

"Hey kau! Beraninya kau ngatain Sasuke abnormal! Bosan hidup ya?!" omel Karin

"Dia memang abnormal. Dia kan udah mencium bibir Naruto" ujar Kabuto tanpa dosa lagi

"He?"

Karin melongo

"Diam kau. Kau juga abnormal tau" ujar sinis Sasuke

"Kau lebih abnormal" ujar Kabuto tanpa dosa

"Kau lebih lebih abnormal" ujar sinis Sasuke

"Kau lebih lebih lebih abnormal" ujar Kabuto tanpa dosa

"Kau lebih lebih lebih lebih lebih lebih abnormal" ujar sinis Sasuke

Kabuto dan Sasuke terus beradu dengan _death glare_ masing-masing. Karin yang mendengarnya memunculkan tanda simpang empat di kepalanya.

"Sudah cukup! Kabuto! Sasuke itu normal! Dia itu normal! Sekali lagi bilang Sasuke abnormal kuhajar kau!" omel Karin dengan mulut berapi-api sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kabuto

"Guru, ada apa ini?" tanya Jirobo yang bawa-bawa bungkus ciki

"Karin nggak terima kalo Sasuke itu juga bisa suka dengan sesama jenis. Padahal memang benar dia juga bisa suka dengan sesama jenis" ujar Orochimaru

"Ooh gitu. Oooooi Karin! Sasuke mana mungkin menyukaimu! Kau itu nggak semanis Naruto!" ledek Jirobo

"Jirobo! Kau mau mati ha?! Mau mati rupanya?!" ujar kesal Karin yang sudah mengeluarkan gigi-gigi taringnya

"Emang benarkan. Cowok manapun yang melihat Naruto pasti akan jatuh hati meskipun Naruto itu sebenarnya juga cowok" ujar Jirobo sambil makan ciki

"B*eng*ek! Mati kau Jirobo!" Karin langsung mengayunkan tinjuan ke Jirobo tapi ditahan oleh Orochimaru

"Sudahlah Karin. Jangan membuat keributan di sini" tahan Orochimaru

"Tapi..."

"Karin, Kabuto, Jirobo, ayo pergi. Sasuke sedang latihan" ujar Orochimaru sambil melangkah pergi

"Ah ya Sasuke, ingatlah dimana posisimu berada. Jangan melupakan tujuan kita sebenarnya" ujar Orochimaru yang menoleh ke Sasuke

"Aku tau" ujar singkat Sasuke

At Night  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shikamaru sudah sampai di rumah Naruto. Dia duduk di kursi depan meja belajar Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto duduk di samping ranjangnya

"Ada apa kau memanggilku tiba-tiba?" tanya Shikamaru

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kau ketahui" gumam Naruto dalam tundukan kepalanya

"Kau...tidak suka padaku kan?" ujar Shikamaru yang mewaspadakan dirinya

"Ha?" Naruto kebingungan atas ucapan Shikamaru

"Kau tidak memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu kan? Naruto, maaf ya aku ini masih normal. Aku tidak seperti dirimu yang bisa menyukai sesama jenis" ujar Shikamaru dengan perasaan yang penuh tanpa beban

"Tentu saja nggak. Aku nggak suka cowok yang membosankan seperti dirimu" ujar santai Naruto

Shikamaru mengeluarkan tanda simpang empat di kepalanya sambil berkata, "Hari ini kau mati Naruto"

"Kita harus membantu Gaara" pinta serius Naruto

"Emangnya dia kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru

"Sasuke mengincar Gaara, dia merupakan Ketua Geng Orochimaru" ujar serius Naruto

"Demi apa?! Sasuke?!" tanya kaget Shikamaru

Naruto mengangguk

"Dia memanfaatkan diriku untuk menghancurkan Gaara. Aku mau membantunya. Tapi aku tidak bisa sendiri. Kita harus menjaga Gaara walaupun dia bukan anggota geng kita" pinta Naruto

"Jadi rumor itu benar ya. Geng Orochimaru menyembunyikan ketua mereka untuk menyerang lawan dalam selimut" ujar Shikamaru

"Shikamaru, tolong perintahkan semuanya untuk melindungi Gaara. Aku nggak mau dia kenapa-napa" pinta Naruto

"Untuk apa kau menambahkan kata tolong, kau kan ketua kami. Apapun yang kau perintahkan, kami akan melaksanakannya dengan baik" ujar Shikamaru

"Shikamaru..." ujar Naruto yang tidak menduga Shikamaru akan mengucapkan hal itu

"Lebih baik kita berkumpul besok. Kita juga harus berhati-hati terhadap Sasuke, tapi tetap harus bersikap seperti biasa. Aku rasa Sasuke itu bukan orang sembarangan. Dia mungkin hampir setara dengan Ketua Geng Akatsuki" ujar Shikamaru

"Ya kau benar. Sasuke harus kita waspadai sekarang" ujar serius Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SYUUUUURRRRRR

Sasuke sedang mandi dengan _shower_. Dia teringat perkataan kakaknya sewaktu dia menyerang kakaknya sendiri

**Flashback**

"_**Sasuke, kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku selama kau masih belum bisa mengalahkan lawan yang seimbang denganmu**_**" **_**ujar Itachi kepada Sasuke yang sudah tidak mampu lagi untuk bertarung**_

_**Sasuke terkapar di lantai. Tubuhnya sudah babak belur. Tenaganya juga sudah habis**_

"_**Jangan bercanda...aku pasti...bisa mengalahkanmu..."lirih Sasuke yang berusaha bangkit berdiri**_

"_**Hmph. Tenagamu sudah habis dan kau sudah babak belur. Kau masih ingin bertarung?" tanya Itachi dengan tatapan tajam khasnya**_

"_**Kau telah mengkhianati Geng Uchiha...kau seenaknya membubarkan mereka...kau membuang mereka dan membuat mereka sengsara...kau akan merasakan apa yang kami rasakan!" Sasuke kembali melontarkan tunjuannya **_

_**Tapi tinjuan Sasuke meleset. Perut Sasuke ditonjok oleh Itachi kembali. **_

"_**Ugh..!" Sasuke berlutut sambil memegangi perutnya**_

"_**Sasuke, jika kau mau mengalahkanku, kalahkan Naruto" ujar khas Itachi**_

_**Sasuke membelakan matanya yang tajam dan mengerutkan keningnya**_

"_**Jika kau berhasil mengalahkan Naruto, maka kau juga akan berhasil mengalahkanku" ujar Itachi**_

"_**Aku tidak akan mengalahkan Naruto! Aku tidak akan menyakitinya!" ujar Sasuke**_

"_**Itulah kelemahanmu. Kau tidak bisa menyakiti orang yang kau suka, iya kan?" tanya Itachi**_

_**Sasuke terhenyak**_

"_**Aku menyukai Naruto...?"**_

"_**Kau bukanlah tipe orang yang mau melindungi orang lain yang tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Tapi kau mau melindungi Naruto dari perkataanmu tadi, berarti kau mempunyai perasaan padanya" ujar Itachi**_

_**Sasuke makin terhenyak. Kemudian Itachi melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke. Langkah Itachi terhenti dan menoleh ke Sasuke**_

"_**Untuk mengalahkan Naruto, kau harus mengalahkan Gaara. Gaara adalah pelindung Naruto. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku jika kau tidak bisa mengalahkan mereka berdua" ujar Itachi yang menghadap depan kembali di kalimat terakhir**_

_**Kemudian Itachi melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Sasuke.**_

**End of flashback**

'Aku menyukai Naruto, huh' gumam Sasuke dalam hati

"_**Dia itu abnormal"**_

Sasuke tersenyum. Wajah Sasuke ditutupi oleh telapak tangannya.

'Konyol' gumam Sasuke dalam hati

At Midnight  
xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto belum bisa tidur. Matanya masih terbuka memandang langi-langit rumahnya.

'Jika memang benar Sasuke itu jahat, tapi kenapa aku melihat cahaya mata Sasuke seperti mengandung kesedihan...?' pikir bingung Naruto

'Tadi waktu di sekolah, Sasuke babak belur. Dia terlihat marah dan seperti memiliki sesuatu yang mengerikan di matanya. Tapi, jika dia diam di kelas cahaya matanya tersirat sebuah kesedihan...Sasuke...sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada dirimu...' gumam sedih Naruto

Naruto memiringkan tubuhnya.

DOK

DOK

DOK

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!" ujar seseorang yang menggedor-gedor pintu Naruto

Naruto panik mendengar gedoran keras pintunya dan langsung membuka pintu secara terburu-buru

"Kiba? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto

"Naruto gawat! Shikamaru diserang Deidara!" ujar panik Kiba

**TBC**

* * *

Maaf singkat:( tapi saya usahakan saya update lagi nanti:D


	5. Chapter 5

Triangle Love

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Pairing : SasukeNaruto slight Gaara

Warning : Sho-Ai, Krik-Krik, Type: Amuba

hanazawa kay: Hehehe nggak kok, Sasuke ada alasan tersendiri nanti senpai :D

kyujaena: Selamat datang senpai :D, makasih banyak udah mau review dan baca fanfic saya:D

kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani: Senpaaaaai ='') huaa! makasih banyaaaak, saya tidak akan jenuh!:D

Sesuai janji saya sebagai penebusan dosa, saya update lagi fanfic ini:D

Terimakasih banyak banget super banyak udah mau review:D Makasih _minna-san_:D

Enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 5

"Naruto gawat! Shikamaru diserang Deidara!" ujar panik Kiba

"Kok bisa?!" ujar Naruto yang ikut-ikutan panik

"Tadi aku melihat Shikamaru digebukin. Ayo cepat Naruto!" ujar panik Kiba

"Sial! Padahal lagi enak-enak tidur juga!" gerutu panik Naruto sambil menutup pintu

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Di danau, Shikamaru dan Deidara saling mengayunkan tinju ke arah wajah. Pipi Shikamaru terkena tinjuan Deidara dan pipi Deidara terkena tinjuan Shikamaru. Kemudian Deidara mengayunkan kakinya untuk menendang wajah Shikamaru tapi Shikamaru berhasil menangkap kaki Deidara dan langsung membanting Deidara.

Deidara bangkit lagi, dia mengayunkan tinju lagi. Tangan Deidara tertangkap lagi oleh Shikamaru. Shikamaru membanting Deidara lagi. Tanpa ada selang waktu Shikamaru meninju pipi Deidara keras-keras.

Nafas Shikamaru sudah terengah-engah. Tenaganya juga sudah habis. Tapi Deidara masih belum menyerah.

"Shikamaru!" panggil seorang lelaki dari kejauhan

Shikamaru dan Deidara berhenti. Mereka berdua menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Terlihat Naruto dan Kiba datang.

"Shikamaru, kau tak apa?!" tanya panik Kiba

"Ya" ujar Shikamaru

"Deidara! Beraninya kau menyerang Shikamaru!" omel Naruto

"Wooooh! Sang Ketua datang, hiiii seraaaam" ujar sok-sok takut khas Deidara

"Brengsek mati kau Deidara!" omel Naruto

Secara diam-diam Deidara _smirk_. Naruto mengayunkan tinju ke arah wajah Deidara. Pipi Deidara memang kena, tapi dengan gerakan cepat Deidara mengeluarkan pisau kecil dan menusuk perut Naruto.

"Ugh...!"

Deidara puas. Dia tampak senang. Kemudian Deidara menarik secara kasar tusukan pisau itu. Darah Naruto menetes di ujung pisau itu. Piyama oranye Naruto terbasahi darah di perutnya.

"Naruto!" panggil kompak panik Shikamaru dan Kiba

Shikamaru dan Kiba memegangi Naruto yang tengah berlutut sambil memegangi perutnya

"Brengsek...!" lirih lemah Naruto yang kesakitan

"Hahahaha. Akhirnya sang KETUA berhasil terluka, itu suuuungguh menyenangkan" ujar senang _devil_ khas Deidara

"Tak termaafkan! Rasakan ini!" uja Kiba sambil mengayunkan tinju tapi

SRET

Ketika Deidara berhasil menghidar, lengan Kiba dikenai pisau Deidara. Shikamaru berlutut memegangi lengannya yang mengalir darah

"Hahahaha! Pertarungan ini dimenangkan olehku! Oleh Akatsuki!" ujar senang khas Deidara

Kiba, Naruto dan Shikamaru sudah kalah telak. Dedara membawa senjata sedangkan mereka bertiga tidak.

"WOOF! WOOF!"

Suara anjing menggonggong.

"Akamaru!" ujar senang Kiba

Akamaru melindungi sang majikan dengan mengerang geram.

"Heee, kau mau ikutan seperti majikanmu ya?" ujar Deidara

Akamaru semakin mengerang geram

"Akamaru serang dia!" perintah sang majikan

"WOOF! WOOF!"

Akamaru menyerang Deidara. Deidara berhasil menghindar. Akamaru loncat untuk mencakar Deidara, tapi meleset. Kemudian tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi sirine polisi.

"Sial!" ujar kesal Deidara

"Hey anjing kampung! Ini tetap kemenangan Akatsuki! Ingat itu baik-baik!" ujar Deidara sambil melarikan diri

"Kurang ajar kau! Beraninya kau ngatain Akamaru anjing kampung!" omel Kiba

Akamaru juga menggonggong kesal.

"Narutooo!" ujar seseorang dari atas

Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru dan Shikamaru menoleh ke arah suara itu datang. Ternyata Gaara datang bersama Kankuro.

"Gaara! Kankuro!" panggil senang Kiba

Gaara dan Kankuro langsung menghampiri Naruto dan Kiba yang terluka

"Naruto bertahanlah!" ujar Gaara yang menggendong belakang Naruto

Naruto sudah seperti orang sekarat. Luka tusukan itu seperti akan menghilangkan nafas Naruto. Kiba dibantu oleh Kankuro. Mereka semua pergi ke rumah sakit terdekat

Untung saja, Naruto tidak pingsan. Dia masih terjaga walaupun tubuhnya terasa lemas. Kiba yang terluka di tangan lebih cepat karena energi Kiba tidak terkuras seperti Naruto. Gaara duduk setia di samping ranjang Naruto. Kiba berdiri di samping lainnya. Shikamaru berdiri di samping Kiba. Akamaru tentu tunggu di luar.

"Maaf...sebagai ketua aku malah menyusahkan kalian..." ujar lemah Naruto

"Bicara apa kau. Kau tidak pernah menyusahkan kami. Justru kamilah yang minta maaf. Kami tidak bisa melindungi ketua sendiri" ujar Kiba

"Itu benar Naruto. Ini bukan salahmu dan berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri" ujar Shikamaru

Naruto tersenyum

"_Arigatou minna_..." ujarnya kemudian

At Morning  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto izin sakit dan Gaara berbohong izin pergi karena mau menjaga Naruto. Kemarin malam Naruto diantar pulang oleh Gaara. Gaara juga menginap di rumah Naruto

"_Ohayou_ Naruto" ujar Gaara yang baru aja datang membawa sarapan

"_Ohayou_" ujar Naruto yang baru aja bangun

"Ssshhh..." Naruto mendesak sakit pada perutnya

"Ini makanlah. Setelah sarapan kita ganti lukamu" ujar Gaara sambil menyerahkan sarapan Naruto

"Kita harus waspada sekarang. Akatsuki sudah mulai aksinya" ujar Naruto

"Jangan pikirkan itu. Makan aja dulu" ujar Gaara

"Akatsuki itu kuat. Mereka sangat kuat. Aku harus mengalahkan mereka. Aku harus membalas kekalahan ini!" ujar serius Naruto

Gaara hanya diam memperhatikan Naruto

"Aku juga harus mencari tahu, kenapa Sasuke bisa ada di Orochimaru. Kenapa dia bergabung bersama Orochimaru. Serta aku juga akan mengalahkan semua anggota Orochimaru!" ujar serius Naruto lagi

"Kau tak akan bisa Naruto untuk mengalahkn Orochimaru" ujar Gaara

"Aku pasti bisa! Aku pasti-"

"Kau tak akan bisa. Mereka itu kuat. Kau belum tau kemampuan mereka yang sebenarnya. Mereka semua itu licik dan berbahya. Lebih baik, kau fokus saja ke Akatsuki. Biar aku yang mengurus Orochimaru" ujar Gaara

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Aku mau mengalahkan anggota Orochimaru. Aku juga akan mengalahkan Orochimaru sendiri. Kata Shikamaru, Sasuke dulu pernah tinggal di sini. Semenjak kakaknya pergi meninggalkan Gengnya dan mengkhianati Geng Uchiha, Sasuke bergabung ke Geng Orochimaru. Aku ingin tau apa alasan dia masuk dalam Geng Orochimaru. Aku juga akan membawa Sasuke masuk ke dalam Geng Konoha!" ujar Naruto yang setengah mengangkat tangannya dan mengepal erat-erat

"Kenapa kau peduli padanya?" tanya Gaara yang melihat Naruto tajam

"Karena aku yakin, Sasuke bukan orang jahat. Dari sorot matanya aku yakin, Sasuke itu orang baik. Dia sebenarnya baik. Pasti ada sesuatu hal yang membuat dia seperti ini" ujar Naruto

"Meskipun dia mempermainkanmu? Memanfaatkanmu? Dan membuatmu dalam bahaya?" tanya Gaara lagi

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia seperti itu. Tapi, aku akan langsung melawannya" ujar serius Naruto

Gaara diam

"Aku akan melawannya dan mengalahkannya. Aku akan introgasi dia dan membawanya bergabung di Geng Konoha. Aku yakin, dengan bantuan semuanya Geng Konoha pasti akan memenangkan pertarungan antar geng ini." tekad Naruto

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya tajam Gaara

"He?"

"Kau menyukai Sasuke?" tanya tajam Gaara lagi

Naruto menggeleng sambil berkata, "Tidak"

"Baguslah kau tidak menyukainya" ujar Gaara sambil berbalik badan meninggalkan Naruto

Di ambang pintu, Gaara berhenti

"Naruto, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu direbut orang lain. Sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah." ujar serius Gaara tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Naruto. Kemudian Gaara melanjutkan langkahnya

Naruto hanya terdiam. Lalu pandangannya kembali fokus ke depan. Dia menunduk melihat jatah sarapannya.

'Meskipun aku menyukai Sasuke'

"_**Jangan salah paham. Aku hanya terbawa suasana"**_

'Dia tidak akan pernah menyukaiku' gumam sedih Naruto dalam hati

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jam 11.00, Gaara menghampiri Deidara ke universitas. Di universitas yang bernama Kyohei adalah universitas tempat para Geng Akatsuki berada. Universitas ini dimiliki oleh ketua Geng Akatsuki. Gaara datang dengan wajah penuh dendam. Padahal Deidara sedang bersama Sasori duduk di bangku taman

"Woooh ada tamu ya" ujar Deidara yang melihat kedatangan Gaara

"Beraninya kau melukai Naruto. Akan kubalas apa yang sudah kau perbuat" ujar tajam Gaara

"Hihihi mau bertarung? Ayo!" ujar semangat Deidara sambil menghampiri Gaara

Gaara waspada. Deidara dengan tampang senang khasnya yang menyukai pertarungan.

"Baiklah, kau maju duluan" ujar Deidara

Gaara mengayunkan tinju tapi meleset karena Deidara berhasil menghindarinya. Gaara meninju lagi, meleset lagi, kemudian tanpa Deidara sadari Gaara sebenarnya mengincar kelengahan Deidara. Sifatnya yang suka meremehkan lawan, terdapat celah untuk menyerangnya dengan mudah.

DUAK

Gaara menendang perut Deidara.

"Deidara!" panggil panik Sasori

Sasori langsung menghampiri Deidara yang berlutut memegangi perutnya

'Inikah Gaara? Ternyata rumornya benar. Dia kuat. Padahal hanya sekali tendangan tapi rasanya seperti tertendang berkali-kali' gumam Deidara

"Bangun. Pertarungan ini belum selesai" ujar tajam Gaara

"Brengsek!" ujar kesal Deidara

Ketika Deidara mengayunkan tinjuannya, gerakannya terhenti oleh suara yang sangat dikenal siapapun

"Ternyata sudah keduluan ya" ujar dingin seseorang alias Sasuke yang berpakaian seragam sekolah

"Untuk apa kau datang ke sini?" tanya tajam Gaara

Sasuke hanya melirik Gaara sebentar lalu fokus lagi ke Deidara.

"Apa benar kau melukai Naruto, Deidara?" tanya dingin Sasuke

"Hah, kau mau membalaskan dendam Naruto juga Sasuke?" tanya Deidara

"Jika iya memangnya kenapa?" tanya dingin Sasuke

"Pergi kau. Jangan ikut campur. Dia milikku" ujar dingin Gaara

"Kau siapa mengatur-ngaturku?" tanya dingin Sasuke

"Sasuke, kenapa kau berniat yang sama dengan Gaara?" tanya serius Sasori

"Memangnya ada peraturan yang melarang seseorang berniat sama dengan orang lain?" tanya dingin Sasuke

"Kau adalah Ketua Geng Orochimaru. Seharusnya kau berbahagia jika Ketua Geng Konoha itu terluka" ujar Sasori

"Aku tidak suka ada orang yang melukai Naruto selain diriku" ujar dingin Sasuke

Gaara mentajamkan matanya

Sasuke mendekati Deidara

Kemudian dengan waktu singkat...

BUK

Sasuke menendang perut Deidara dengan lututnya lalu menendang wajah Deidara. Deidara terkapar di tanah. Sasori menyerang Sasuke tapi Gaara menghalanginya dengan layangan tinjuan. Untung saja Sasori berhasil menghindar dan memundurkan langkahnya

Sasuke mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari saku celananya

"Deidara, apa kau pernah merasakan bagaimana tertusuk?" tanya dingin Sasuke

Deidara berdecih pelan. Deidara berdiri sekuat tenaganya. Perutnya terasa sangat amat sakit. Ujung bibir Deidara juga terluka.

"Sayangnya belum. Karena lawanku semuanya lemah" ujar angkuh Deidara

"Begitu berarti-"

"Hentikan pertarungan. Ini universitas bukan arena pertarungan" ujar seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul alias Kyusuke

Gaara dan Sasuke mewaspadakan diri

"Pergi dari sini atau kami akan merusuhkan sekolah kalian" ancam dingin Kyusuke

"Deidara, pukul 6 sore nanti kita bertarung di dekat danau. Pertarungan kita belum selesai" ujar dingin Gaara

"Siapa takut" ujar Deidara dengan senyuman menantangnya

Setelah keluar dari Universitas Kyohei, Gaara mengintrogasi Sasuke

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya dingin Gaara

"Bukan urusanmu" ujar dingin Sasuke

"Berhenti menyakiti Naruto. Cara yang kau gunakan ini sama saja dengan pengecut" ujar tajam Gaara

"Kau takut?" tanya dingin Sasuke

"_Nani?_" ujar tajam Gaara

"Kau takut kehilangan dia? Kau takut dia jatuh kepadaku?" ujar dingin Sasuke

Gaara diam dalam ekspresi tajam

"Sudah kubilang, ikuti saja permainanku ini. Jika kau mengikuti aturannya, maka Naruto akan baik-baik saja" ujar dingin Sasuke

"Brengsek kau Sasuke" ujar tajam Gaara

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan curang. Cepat atau lambat kau akan mengetahui tujuanku" ujar dingin Sasuke

xxxxxxxxxx

Di ruangan kelas, para Akatsuki tengah berkumpul. Deidara dan Sasori menceritakan kejadian tadi

"Gitu. Gimana Yahiko? Kita serang aja langsung apa aku aja yang maju?" tanya Deidara yang sudah menceritakan semuanya kepada Ketua Akatsuki

"Kau diam saja" ujar Yahiko yang sedang duduk di pinggir jendela

"Nggak bisa! Aku harus bertarung dengan Gaara! Aku mau mengalahkan dia!" ujar Deidara

"Jangan gegabah. Kita santai aja. Menyerang langsung itu kadang kurang menyenangkan" ujar _smirk_ Yahiko

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?" tanya Kakuzu

"Obito, kau mainkan peran orang ketiga" perintah Yahiko_  
_

"Ha? Kok akuu?!" rengek Obito yang berkode nggak mau

"Tidak ada yang tahu jika kau anggota ini, jadi kaulah yang paling cocok untuk bermain peran ketiga" ujar Yahiko

"Terus aku harus melakukan apa?" tanya Obito

"Gampang, jika ada sebuah perebutan maka ambil kesempatan lewat jalan tengah" ujar _smirk_ Yahiko

"Hmmm baiklah" ujar Obito


	6. Chapter 6

Triangle Love

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Pairing : SasukeNaruto slight Gaara

Warning : Sho-Ai, Krik-Krik, Type: Amuba

kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani : hehehehehe bikin orang penasaran itu kenikmatan tersendiri senpai heheheh:D *garuk-garuk kepala. Masalah perawakan sih hihiihihi bikin mimisan senpai:D

kyujaena: terimakasih senpaaai:D

mifta cinya: huaaa! Itu ada kata 'perban' senpaaai! Maafkan sayaaaT_T...hiks...hiks...

Saya juga minta maaf untuk para readers suka ada typo maupun salah kata ataupun kurang kataT_T, otak saya kadang kutil gara-gara terlalu banyak tugas sekolah yang menumpuk T_T mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya _minna-san_ T_T

Tapi saya janji! Saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi! :D

Terimakasih banyak banget super banyak udah mau review:D Makasih _minna-san_:D. Maaf kata-katanya sama, soalnya saya bingung mau bilang apa buat ucapan terimakasih saya ini :D

Langsung aja capcus!

Enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 6

At Naruto's House  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sudah 3 hari dengan hari ini Naruto berada di tempat tidurnya. Padahal Naruto sudah merasa baikan, tapi Gaara menyuruhnya istirahat selama 3 hari.

"Gaara, aku boleh main ya. Bosen di ranjang terus" ujar Naruto yang duduk bersandar ke tembok di atas ranjangnya

"Nggak. Besok baru boleh. Lukamu harus sembuh total dulu" tolak Gaara yang duduk di kursi samping ranjang Naruto

"Gaara mah, bosen ih. Badan aku pegel" ujar Naruto sambil

"Nggak" tolah teguh Gaara

Naruto memajukan bibir dan menggembungkan pipi.

"Dasal pelit" gerutu Naruto yang membentuk bibir angka 3

Naruto yang merupakan anak hiperaktif ini kadang membuat Gaara kewalahan. Padahal kondisinya masih jauh dari kata sembuh, tapi Naruto sudah berlagak layaknya orang sembuh total. Sikapnya yang keras kepala dan suka kekanak-kanakan ini tidak hanya membuat Gaara gemas, tapi suka membuat Gaara kesal juga. Walaupun begitu, Naruto mempunyai jiwa yang semangat dan rasa kasih sayang yang sangat tinggi kepada semua orang. Naruto juga kalo baik itu nggak ketulungan baiknya. Kadang suka mengorbankan apapun demi menolong orang lain. Inilah yang membuat Gaara tetap menyukai Naruto.

TOK TOK TOK

Terdengar suara pintu terketuk. Gaara bangkit dari duduknya dan membuka pintu.

"Yo!" sapa cowok bertopeng alias Obito

"Obito!" panggil senang Naruto yang melihat kedatangan Obito.

"Masuklah" ucap Gaara sambil memiringkan tubuhnya untuk membiarkan Obito masuk

"Kau tampak sudah baikan ya, Naruto" ujar senang Obito sambil melangkah masuk

"Hmm! Aku sudah baikan sebenarnya. Tapi Gaara masih melarangku keluar" gerutu Naruto yang membentuk bibir angka 3 di kalimat terakhir.

"Ooh gitu. Naruto, aku butuh bantuanmu" ujar Obito yang duduk di pinggiran jendela

"Bantuan apa?" tanya Naruto

"Sabtu ini temanku mengadakan pesta topeng. Setiap orang yang datang harus membawa masing-masing pasangan. Aku ingin kau menjadi pasanganku" pinta Obito

"Huh?"

"Yaaa, gimana ya" Obito menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya

"Kau nanti berpakaian cewek" ujar Obito _to the poin_

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?" teriak Naruto yang menggemparkan seluruh komplek

"KENAPA HARUS AKUUUU!?" rengek Naruto lagi

"Tolonglah Naruto, aku sudah putus asa. Setiap cewek yang aku ajak, semuanya menolak mentah-mentah. Mereka rata-rata bilang, 'lepas dulu topengmu, baru aku mau'. Kau tau sendiri kan, wajahku itu nggak cakep-cakep amat. Aku sudah nggak tau lagi mau ngajak siapa, makanya aku mengajakmu" ujar Obito yang jongkok memojok dengan awan hitam dan layar belakang yang suram

Naruto dan Gaara menurunkan _sweatdrop_ mereka

"Kau hanya meminta Naruto untuk menjadi pasanganmu aja kan? Nggak untuk hal-hal lain?" tanya Gaara

"Ya tentu saja" ujar Obito

"Setelah acara selesai, langsung pulang kan?" tanya Gaara lagi

"Ya tentu saja"

"Nggak ada acara mampir-mampir dulu kan?" tanya Gaara lagi

"Ya tentu saja" ujar Obito

'Ini orang intel apa anak SMA?' gumam Obito dalam hati sambil mengeluarkan _sweatdrop_nya

"Ya, boleh saja. Tapi aku juga akan ikut" ujar Gaara

"Kau mau ikut dengan siapa?" tanya Naruto

"Temari. Obito, kau bisa mendaftarkan aku juga kan?" tanya Gaara

"Ya bisa aja, kebetulan pesta topeng ini terbuka untuk umum" ujar Obito

"Baiklah. Naruto, bersikap yang baik. Jangan melakukan hal yang mengundang perhatian. Nggak ada yang tau Geng Akatsuki ataupun Geng Orochimaru juga akan hadir. Jika kau melihat mereka, tetap diam di tempat. Jika mereka memancingmu, kau pergi saja. Pokoknya jangan membuat keributan" perintah Gaara

"Emangnya kenapa? Kalo dia macam-macam gimana? Kan banyak yang mesum dan genit. Aku nggak mungkin diam saja ketika mereka berbuat seenaknya padaku" ujar Naruto

"Jangan Naruto, kita ada di wilayah asing. Kita nggak tau jika teman Obito ternyata mempunyai koneksi dengan Geng Akatsuki ataupun Geng Orochimaru. Lebih baik kita diam dan mengalah, daripada anggota gengmu nanti yang akan jadi korban" ujar Gaara

"Aku dan Temari akan menjagamu. Jadi kau nggak usah khawatir" ujar Gaara lagi

"Aah terimakasih banyak ya. Aku terbantu" ujar senang Obito yang terlihat bola matanya menghilang

"Oh ya, aku ada ini" ujar Obito yang mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya

"Nih" Obito menyerahkan sebuah kupon makan Ramen sebanyak 5 kupon

"Waaaah! Obito, darimana kau dapatkan kupon ini?!" tanya girang Naruto yang berbinar-binar melihat kupon Ramen yang dipegang Obito

"Kemarin aku habis bekerja di sana, terus aku dapet kupon ini. Aku dengar kau terluka, jadi ini untukmu" ujar Obito

"Waaah! _ARIGATOU GONZAIMASU_!" ujar girang bin senang Naruto dengan binaran mata yang begitu cerah

"Lusa aku tunggu di danau. Rumahnya nggak jauh dari situ. Jam 7 malam ya" ucap Obito

"Beres!" ucap semangat Naruto yang mengacungkan jempolnya dan cengiran khasnya

'Kenapa perasaanku nggak enak ya?' gumam bingung Gaara dalam hati

At Night  
xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke berjalan kaki di sebuah komplek yang perumahannya biasa. Di tangannya terdapat kertas kecil. Sepertinya Sasuke sedang mencari rumah seseorang.

Sasuke berhenti di suatu rumah yang memiliki pohon Sakura. Pagarnya yang berwarna biru dan garasi mobil yang tertutup. Tertulis sesuatu di sebuah tempelan nama di dinding, '38 Kediaman Haruno'.

'_Koko ka?_' gumam Sasuke dalam hati. Kemudian Sasuke membuka pagar yang tak terkunci itu dan Sasuke melangkah masuk.

TING

TONG

TING

TONG

Suara bel berbuyi akibat pencetan dari telunjuk Sasuke. Tak lama terdengar seseorang dari dalam

"_Yaaa aku dataaang_!"

CKLIK

Seseorang itu membuka pintu. Sosok Sakura terlihat. Syok. Diam. Kaku di tempat.

"_Doomo_" sapa Sasuke

"Sasuke!" ucap Sakura senang dengan cahaya yang terang dari dalam dirinya

"Darimana kau tau rumahku?" ucap girang Sakura

"Aku dapat dari Kakashi _sensei_" ucap Sasuke

"Oooh, ayo masuk masuk. Kita ngobrol di dalam saja" ujar girang Sakura sambil memiringkan tubuhnya

"Nggak usah. Aku hanya mau bilang, ayo kita pergi ke pesta topeng denganku" aja Sasuke

"He?"

"Teman kakakku mengadakan acara pesta topeng dan aku diminta untuk datang. Aku nggak tau mau ajak siapa, makanya aku ajak kau" ucap Sasuke

"Kyaaa! Dengan senang hati Sasukeee!" ujar girang Sakura sambil memeluk Sasuke erat binti genit

"Aku akan menjemputmu jam 7 malam nanti. Acaranya hari Sabtu ini" ucap Sasuke

"Baiklah!" ujar semangat Sakura yang yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya. Sakura juga bergaya layaknya orang imut.

"Aku harus pergi. Permisi" ucap Sasuke sambil membungkuk hormat kemudian berbalik dan melangkah pergi

"Sasuke! Kau nggak mau main dulu ke rumahku?" tanya Sakura

"Nggak. Aku ada les. Sampai jumpa" ucap Sasuke yang menoleh kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya

"Sampai jumpaaa! Hati-Hati Sasukeee!" ucap semangat Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya

Sasuke tetap terus berjalan tanpa menoleh kembali sedikitpun. Sasuke sebenarnya boong, dia pergi bukan karena ada les. Tapi akan kembali ke kediaman Orochimaru, tempat dimana dia tinggal semenjak dia masuk dalam Geng Orochimaru.

Sasuke juga boong jika Sasuke diminta datang, padahal Sasuke mendapat info dari Kabuto jika ada pesta topeng yang kemungkinan salah satu anggota Akatsuki akan bergabung. Sasuke berniat datang dalam pesta itu untuk memburu anggota Akatsuki supaya mengetahui dimana markas sebenarnya anggota Geng Akatsuki

Selama ini markas anggota Akatsuki selalu dipalsukan keberadaan mereka. Sasuke dan yang lainnya sangat sulit melacak keberadaan Geng Akatsuki yang sebenarnya. Yang hanya didapat adalah Geng Akatsuki itu semua anggotanya kuliah di Universitas Kyohei.

At School  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pagi-pagi ketika Naruto datang, dia langsung menghadap Sasuke yang sedang digerubungi oleh cewek-cewek

"Kita berbicara di atap sekolah waktu jam makan siang" ucap serius Naruto

"Lakukan sesuka hatimu" ucap dingin Sasuke

Naruto kemudian duduk di bangkunya. Gaara dan yang lainnya memperhatikan simak-simak Sasuke. Terlihat wajah serius dan kewaspadaan. Cewek-cewek yang menggerubungi Sasuke juga terheran-heran. Naruto hari ini yang baru aja masuk terlihat marah dan kesal terhadap Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau bertengkar dengan Naruto ya?" tanya Ino

Sasuke hanya diam. Dia tetap asik memainkan ponselnya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto menemui Sasuke di atap sekolah. Dia berdiri menghadap Sasuke di samping Sasuke yang dimana Sasuke sendiri sedang menikmati pemandangan di depan

"Sasuke kenapa kau masuk ke dalam anggota Geng Orochimaru" tanya serius Naruto

"Bukan urusanmu" ucap dingin Sasuke tanpa sedikitpun menoleh

Naruto mengepal erat-erat tangannya

"Sasuke, ayo bertarung denganku! Jika aku menang maka kau jangan pernah mengganggu Gaara lagi. Jika kau yang menang, aku tidak akan menghalangimu lagi" ucap serius Naruto

"Aku tidak mau" ucap dingin Sasuke tanpa menoleh sedikitpun

"Kenapa?"

"Kubilang bukan urusanmu ya bukan urusanmu. Kau tak perlu tau" ucap dingin Sasuke tanpa menoleh sedikitpun

Naruto semakin erat mengepal tangannya. Naruto juga merapatkan giginya begitu rapat. Terlihat sekali jika Naruto begitu geram terhadap Sasuke

"Brengsek kau Sasuke!" Naruto melayangkan sebuah tinjuan ke arah Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke berhasil menangkap tangan Naruto. Naruto terdiam dan terkejut melihat tatapan Sasuke yang begitu dingin dan tajam.

"Dengar Naruto, jangan mulai pertarungan denganku" ucap dingin Sasuke

"Kenapa kau tidak mau bertarung denganku! Kenapa kau sangat membenci Gaara! Aku bukanlah boneka yang bisa kau manfaatkan begitu saja Sasuke!" ucap Naruto yang emosinya sudah mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Sasuke tetap bersikap tenang dan dingin. Di mata Sasuke, Sasuke terlihat mengetahui sesuatu dari dalam diri Naruto

"Memangnya kenapa kau begitu bermasalah jika hanya kumanfaatkan?" tanya dingin Sasuke

"Karena aku bukan boneka! Aku juga nggak mau jadi boneka orang!"

"Memangnya siapa yang bilang jika kau boneka? Aku memang memanfaatkanmu tapi bukan berarti aku membuatmu jadi boneka" ucap dingin Sasuke

"Kau jangan berbohong padaku Sasuke! Aku sudah tau semuanya, kau memanfaatkan diriku...semua yang kau berikan padaku...perlakuan baikmu padaku hanyalah sebuah akting belaka" ucap Naruto yang memelankan suaranya sambil menundukan kepalanya

"Jadi kau mau aku benar-benar baik padamu dan kau mau aku menciummu dengan tulus?" tanya dingin Sasuke

"Bu-bukan seperti itu!" ucap emosi Naruto yang mem_blush_ing sambil mendongakan kepalanya

"Lalu apa?"

"I-itu...hanya saja...kau..." Naruto membuang mukanya. Dia tak tau harus mengatakan apa terhadap Sasuke. Perkataan Sasuke sebenarnya benar, tapi Naruto terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya

Sasuke memegang atas kepala Naruto. Naruto yang membuang mukanya melebarkan kedua matanya.

"Targetku bukanlah dirimu. Jadi kau tak perlu takut. Selama Gaara masih mengikuti permainanku dan Geng konoha tidak menyerang Geng Orochimaru, aku tidak akan berbuat apapun. Percayalah padaku" ucap Sasuke yang nadanya terdengar _gentle_

Kemudian Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto melihat kepergian Sasuke. Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti, kenapa Sasuke dan Gaara bertengkar. Kenapa Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengincar Naruto yang sudah jelas-jelas Naruto merupakan Ketua Geng Konoha.

Tanpa diduga-duga Gaara muncul di hadapan Sasuke di depan ambang pintu. Naruto juga melihat Gaara. Baik Sasuke ataupun Naruto, mereka berdua sudah bisa menebak jika Gaara mendengar semuanya. Itu didapat dari ekspresi Gaara yang marah terhadap Sasuke

Sasuke tidak menggubris Gaara. Dia tetap tenang berjalan. Sambil melewati Gaara, Sasuke berbisik, "dia sudah mulai menyukaiku. Cepatlah bergerak Gaara, jangan membuatku bosan"

Gaara mengepal erat kedua tangannya. Sasuke _smirk_ setelah mengatakan ucapannya tadi. Naruto hanya melihat sedih sekaligus khawatir terhadap Gaara dan Sasuke yang saling bertengkar dalam selimut ini.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Di Universitas Kyohei Geng Akatsuki sedang berkumpul di kelas khusus yang memang sudah disiapkan oleh Yahiko.

"Obito, bagaimana dengan umpannya, apa sudah terpancing?" tanya Kakuzu yang duduk di atas meja

"Sudah. Kita tinggal melakukan rencananya" jawab Obito

"Terus Itachi bagaimana dengan adikmu?" tanya Deidara

"Dia akan datang bersama temannya, namanya Sakura" ucap Itachi

"Darimana kau tau?" tanya Sasori

"Aku telah melacaknya. Saat acara pesta, Geng Orochimaru akan bertarung dengan geng lain, Sasuke pasti nggak akan ikut. Namanya juga sudah terdaftar di _list_ pembelian tiket _online_" ucap Itachi

"Itu bagus. Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan ingat apa yang akan kalian lakukan. Jangan gegabah dan membuat kesalahan sedikitpun" perintah Yahiko yang duduk di pinggiran jendela

"_Ha'i_" ucap serempak Deidara, Kakuzu dan Hidan

**TBC**


End file.
